Sweet Summer Love
by Baby China
Summary: This is my first story its about a mysterous young girl who has her eye on yami unless Tea has anything to say about it. r
1. The Begining

Discalmer: I do not own Yugi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 1.The Beginning  
  
Its summer and Yami has been dating the new girl Sakura have for 2 months. They had just finished watching a movie and decided to walk through the moonlight park .Right behind them without their notice was Yugi, Tea (the b of the group), Duke, Tristian, Serenity, Joey, and Mai. They were stalking them like sting on a warthog.  
  
Yami and Sakura stopped under a tree and sat down on the bench next to it and that's when yami started making love to her lips. Then everyone stared wide eyed behind the tree they where sitting under. "Look at that lip lock! Damn! Yami got it goin on!" said Joey. "I can't believe that witch is kissing my man to be!" said Tea (she wishes).  
  
"The only thing I see is a bitch, Tea and that's you!" she said angrily. "I also see a lot of other people spying on my date" said Sakura (this is where the fight starts) "Uh-oh" gasped Tea.  
  
"What the heck are all of you doing here? Yelled Yami "Uh..." said Joey nervously. "Sight seeing" he said. While Yami was talking to Joey and the others, Sakura and Tea were about to kick each others asses.  
  
But then Serenity butted in. "Come on guys can't we all just get alone!" she said "NO!" shouted Tea and Sakura at the same time. 'I can see this isn't going to work. Oh well, might as well watch them kill each other. At least I tried. It should be very entertaining' thought Serenity. She walked away and sat on the bench that Sakura and Yami made out on earlier. She settled down and watched.  
  
And now the fight is on. Hands went flying and hair was pulled. Sakura slapped Tea. "You bitch! Don't you dare talk about me that way!" she said angrily. "Well I wouldn't have to, but you know what? I just don't like you because—Tea was cut off by Yami. "Would you shut the hell up Tea? God Sakura has every right to be frustrated! You guys are acting like we're going to DO something" sad Yami "You bet! Of course we think you're going to DO something" said Joey "Hmm uh" said everyone else "What?" yelled Yami "Well we all expected you to take Sakura to one of those love hotels....OUCH! Who the hell threw that can at me?" Joey was cut off by Sakura "I did you perverted asshole! Now would all o you just leave!  
  
To be continued... Please read and review. 


	2. Love

Baby China: Let's see...where should I start? (All of sudden Yami falls from the ceiling. He lands on Baby China.)

Yami and Baby China: OUCH!

Baby China: What the Hell?!!

Yami: DAMN that hurt!!

Baby China: OMG!!

Yami: Who are you and where am I?

Baby China: I'm Baby China and you're in my mind. You're going to be stuck here for a while so if you don't mind can you do the disclaimer...PLEASE? (puppy dog eyes)

Yami: Of course I'll do the disclaimer for someone as cute as you!

Baby China: blushing um...

Yami: Baby China does not own Yugi-oh or any of its characters.

Baby China: Thank you (goes up to Yami and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Yami: Your...Welcome blushing

Baby China: On with the story!

* * *

-Three Days Later-  
"Where is it!" yelled the dark figure.

"Where's what?" said the girl.

"The millennium puzzle, you bitch!" screamed the dark figure.

"Oh...that" stuttered the girl

"You don't have it....I expected as much" said the dark figure.

"I just need a little more time" she said cautiously.

"You've had enough time already.....but I still need assistance. I'll give you one more chance" said the dark figure.

"Yes sir... I will not fail you again" said the girl calmly.

"That's good to know" said the dark figure.

After a couple of seconds he vanished and the girl left the warehouse.  
  
-Later on-  
  
At 6:00pm, everyone met at the game shop. Everyone was looking at the new games that just came in. "This is the hottest game ever," said Joey. "WHAT?! This game is!" said Yugi. "What did you say you little midget?" said Joey. They started fighting. While everyone else tried to calm them down, Yami and Sakura where upstairs making love. The door was locked shut while the game began. "Ohhh!" as Sakura moaned Yami's hands worked their magic on her body. "Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Yami cautiously "Ohhh...yes" moaned Sakura After those final words in about three minutes there clothes where completely gone.  
  
-Meanwhile-

"Hey...where did Yami and Sakura go" asked Joey.

"I think they went upstairs to be alone" said Yugi

"I wonder what they could be doing' said Joey

"You have I dirty mind... you know that" said Yugi

"I can't help that' said Joey "Besides you think about the same thing with Tea" he said "WHAT!!" yelled Yugi "You shouldn't talk"

"And...why not" said Joey.

"One word....Mai" said Yugi cunningly

"Why...you...little" said Joey angrily "YOU MIGIET!!" yelled Joey

"So what at least I have a brain you stupid dog" screamed Yugi.And so the fight went on.  
To Be Continued....


End file.
